


The Wedding of Their Dreams Part 2

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When what Sara expects to go wrong at the wedding would be a vast improvement compared to what does go wrong.





	The Wedding of Their Dreams Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a three-parter with Donovan's POV being the premise of the next installment.

Her bachelorette party was some of the most fun she’s had in ages. All her friends, good booze, and male strippers. Turns out the ladies were a lot more wild than the guys they knew. Well most of them.

 

Kara wasn’t exactly known for debauchery. Sara wasn’t really into the whole stripper thing either, mostly because she typically preferred girls but also because she kept thinking about Leonard the whole night.

 

Leonard Snart: crook, Legend, hero, father, and soon to be husband. If you were to ask Sara if she would have seen it coming the day she met him she would have laughed in your face.

 

But now it seemed hard to believe that there was ever a time she wasn’t head over heels in love with him. She wanted to say that she had high hopes for the wedding but her years with the League had taught her optimism was for fools. She had learned that you either have a healthy dose of realism or reality will wind up smacking you in the face.

 

She went to bed that night worrying about what could go wrong and how badly things could wind up. Hopefully things would turn out much better when she awoke.

 

* * *

 

Sara was preparing for the ceremony to discover that the bouquet hadn’t arrived and her veil has torn during delivery. _Great_ , she thought. What else could go wrong?

 

Then as she was walking down the aisle she tripped on her own dress and broke a heel. Those in attendance tried holding back their laughs as Sara continued down the aisle before tripping yet again and falling flat on her face causing an uproar in laughter.

 

Leonard had helped her to her feet and said his vows beautifully bringing a tear to her eye. However, when it was her turn she got her words jumbled up and stuttered a lot. How could this be happening? She was a highly trained assassin and graduated high school. She should be much more coordinated than this.

 

As if things couldn’t get any worse she burped just as she finished.

 

* * *

 

That startled her awake and before she knew it she was walking down the aisle in her gown, not tripping like in her dream. For a moment, it seemed as if she had nothing to worry about, that reality would be better than her dreams had been.

 

She was wrong. The reality was much worse.

 

All of a sudden, bad guys came crashing through the windows and doors. Talia and her new League of Assassins, Abra Kadabra, Black Siren, Heat Monger, Captain Boomerang, Top, Mirror Master, Hank Henshaw, Evelyn Sharp, and even somehow Eobard Thawne, Vandal Savage, and Prometheus who were supposed dead.

 

Sara was barely halfway down the aisle when the villains launched their attack simultaneously causing the attending heroes to jump into action while those not adept at combat ducked for cover.

 

Good thing Sara never goes anywhere without a knife on her and Leonard had made it a rule that everyone bring their weapons in case of just such an occurrence. Though even he didn’t expect so many villains to show up.

 

The happy couple was confronted by Scudder and Dillon who claimed that they were the cuter couple. Meanwhile, best man Mick Rory decided to kick the ass of the guy trying to replace him as Central City’s top arsonist. Slowly everyone paired off against either a villain or assassin.

 

Talia vs. Nyssa

Prometheus vs. Oliver

Eobard vs. Barry

Abra Kadabra vs. Cisco

Black Siren vs. Dinah

Boomerang vs. Diggle

Henshaw vs. Supergirl

Evelyn vs. Curtis and René

Vandal Savage vs. Kendra and Carter

And Ray, Nate, Amaya, Rip, Firestorm, Thea, Caitlin, Wally, Jesse, and J’onn all dealt with the various assassins Talia brought.

 

This would be one very interesting wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! I LOVE LOVE LOVE comments!!!


End file.
